Une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Le premier rendez-vous de Lily et James, comment leur amour a commencé…


**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau OS sur Harry Potter ! J'écris la deuxième fois sur l'un de mes couples favoris, James et Lily ! Sauf que cette fois, je suis bien plus fière de ce OS que la fic « Je l'aime depuis toujours » que j'ai écrite quand j'avais neuf / dix ans, et qui est donc très immature. Ce OS, je l'ai écrit en deux heures non stop, et je l'adore ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi. Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**_

**POV Lily.**

Je me demande comment j'ai pu mettre tant de temps à l'aimer.

Je secouai la tête. Tellement de bêtises, tout ça. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 29 octobre 1977. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en septième année, à Poudlard. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, et l'une des meilleures élèves de mon année. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais à Pré-au-Lard avec James Potter.

James Potter… Je l'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, le 1er septembre 1971. Nous avions onze ans et on s'apprêtait à entrer en première année à l'école. Mon ami Severus et moi nous nous étions disputés au sujet de ma soeur Pétunia. Et nous nous étions assis dans le même compartiment de James Potter et Sirius Black, qui s'était moqués de Severus.

Pendant les cinq années qui ont suivis, je les aie méprisés. Bien que nous étions dans la même maison, et bien que Remus Lupin, un garçon gentil que j'aimais beaucoup, était ami avec eux, je ne les supportais pas. Ils étaient arrogants, prétentieux, hautains, frimeurs, agaçants. Je savais qu'ils n'était pas vraiment mauvais dans le fond, ils était juste un peu idiots, mais je refusais néanmoins de les fréquenter.

Jusqu'à notre quatrième année, ça à été plutôt facile. James et Sirius ne faisaient pas attention à moi, sauf quand ils me voyaient avec Severus Rogue mais tout le monde me regardait de travers quand je traînais avec lui. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, amis, c'était impossible à croire. Mais je me fichais bien des regards des autres. Bref, en quatrième année, c'est là que les choses ont changés.

C'est là que James et Sirius se sont rendus compte que le sexe opposé était intéressant. C'est cette année que les filles ont commencés à attirer leur attention. Sirius est très vite devenu un Don Juan, un Casanova de première. Il n'y avait pas une jolie fille de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle où Serdaigle avec lequel il n'était pas sorti. Sauf moi. A vrai dire, ça m'avait toujours surpris qu'il n'ait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec moi. Non pas que je le désirais, non, je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses si il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui ! Mais je savais que j'étais plutôt jolie et je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas intelligente, vu mes notes… Mais Sirius ne posait jamais les yeux sur moi. Dans un sens, ça me soulageait, car je n'avais à repoussé ses avances. Dans un autre, ça me vexait, parce que je me disais que je n'étais pas suffisamment jolie pour monsieur.

Puis, un jour où un bal avait lieu à Poudlard, j'ai compris pourquoi Sirius n'osait pas s'approcher de moi. Ce jour-là, James Potter est venu me demander d'aller au bal avec lui. J'ai refusé tout net. Si je ne voulais pas sortir avec Black, je ne voulais pas sortir avec Potter non plus ! Mais je comprenais maintenant. Je plaisais à James, et Sirius tenait à son ami plus que tout, bien trop pour risquer de le perdre à cause d'une fille. C'était l'une des rares choses que j'admirais chez eux, à l'époque : leur forte et fusionnelle amitié.

En cinquième année, James Potter n'a cessé de demander de sortir avec lui. Dès qu'il me croisait. Il en devenait étouffant. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus et je ne sais plus le nombre de gifles que je lui aie données. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait s'obstiner à ce point. Mais je devais admettre que dans un sens, ça me flattait. Il en fallait pour qu'un garçon ne lâche pas l'affaire pendant presque trois ans, non ?

En sixième année, il s'était un peu calmé, me harcelait moins, mais quand j'avais le malheur d'engager la conversation avec lui, il retentait toujours sa chance. Mais je lui disais non plus poliment, où avec amusement. Vers la fin de l'année, je m'étais rendus compte que James avait changé, il commençait à mûrir, et cela le rendait… terriblement charmant. Ensuite, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux mois. Mais quand je suis rentré en septième année, je m'étais jurée que si jamais il me demandait de nouveau de sortir avec lui, je dirais oui, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Il était en train de devenir adulte et je le voyais différemment. Ca me plaisait.

Et il avait fini par le faire. J'ai attendu fébrilement durant tout le mois de septembre, mais il se comportait simplement en bon ami. Puis un jour, alors qu'on discutait après s'être croisé à la volière, il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard le samedi 29 octobre. Il avait dit ça en regardant le ciel, persuadé que je dirais non, comme d'habitude. Et j'avais dit oui.

Je me souviendrais toujours de sa tête lorsque j'ai répondus positivement. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et s'était mis à balbutier. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu, le pauvre. Mais le grand sourire qu'il avait eu en me quittant pour aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce jour-là m'avait prouvée à quel point il était heureux.

Et le jour était arrivé. Déjà pas mal d'élèves se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais adossée à un muret de la cour de Poudlard menant vers le chemin du village. J'attendais James. Il faisait un froid de canard et je frottais mes mains enveloppées dans des gants en cotons cousus par ma grand-mère. J'avais mis ma plus jolie veste d'hiver pour l'occasion, une jolie doudoune vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas très branchée mode mais tout le monde sait que le vert émeraude met les rousses en valeur.

J'étais impatiente, fébrile. C'était la première fois que je connaissais ce sentiment, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi toutes mes copines s'affolaient à chaque fois qu'elles avaient un premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Combien de fois m'étais-je moqué de Mary, Marlène et Alice lorsqu'elles se préparaient à voir des garçons ? Ah, elles m'avaient bien rendus l'appareil sur coup là !

- Eh, Evans.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de James et je me tournai vers lui. Il avait décidément bien mûri, pendant l'été, autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Il était déjà beau garçon mais je le trouvai bien mieux maintenant, plus… homme. Il avait gagné une certaine virilité. J'osai un sourire timide et dit :

- Salut, Potter.

Potter… Je l'appelais comme ça mais depuis quelques temps, dans mes pensées, il m'apparaissait comme étant James. Plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Derrière James, je vis ses amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow passer. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à James.

- Tes amis ont du être surpris que j'accepte d'y aller avec toi, hein ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Encore plus que moi, répondit-il en commençant à marcher. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclaires à ce sujet. Pendant des années, tu m'as toujours dit non et subitement tu acceptes un rancard…

- Qui a dit que c'était un rancard ? L'interrompis-je, taquine.

- Bah, qu'est-ce ça pourrait être d'autre ? Demanda-t-il, en me regardant avec des grands yeux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les garçons n'étaient pas très malins…

- Tu sais, ça pourrait être juste une sortis entre amis. On est amis, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Amis, marmonna-t-il, comme si le mot avec un goût amer. Tu sais bien que je veux être plus que ton ami, Evans.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement en direction de Pré-au-Lard. La plupart des élèves restaient en groupe où tout seuls, donc nous étions tranquille. Je réfléchis quelques instants à la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

- Je sais, James, finis-je par dire. Et si je t'ai toujours dit non pendant toutes ces années, c'est parce que je te trouvais immature, à toujours jeté des sortilèges aux autres sans aucune raison. Mais tu as changé. Disons… que tu à grandit. Commençons doucement, d'accord ?

Mais il ne semblait pas avoir écouté un seul mot de mon petit lapsus. Il me dévisageait avec un étonnement ravi, si longtemps que je finis par lui demander :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu m'as appelé James, et non Potter, lança-t-il, avec un sourire conquis.

Je rougis, prenant conscience trop tard de mon erreur. Et merde. Les joues en flammes, je détournais le regard et fixais le chemin droit devant moi, provoquant le rire de James.

- Ok, _Lily, _susurra-t-il, comme si il savourait mon nom dans sa bouche, ce qui me provoqua un frisson. Commençons doucement. Je reconnais que j'étais un abruti… mais tu à raison, je suis différent maintenant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me donnerais une chance ?

Il regorgeait d'espoir en disant cela, attendant ma réponse comme si elle avait influencé le restant de sa vie. Je réfléchis. Etais-je vraiment prête à sortir avec James Potter ? Lui, que j'avais tant repoussé ces dernières années ? Je n'avais jamais eu de petits amis, et cela me convenait très bien. Mais dans un sens, je me voyais dans vingt ans, face à mes enfants qui me demanderait des conseils quand ils seront adolescents… Comment pourrais-je leur répondre alors que je n'avais fait aucune expérience avec les garçons ? Je devais tout de même profiter un peu de ma jeunesse, non ? Je regardais James. Il était beau, intelligent, charmeur, drôle… Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de sortir avec lui ?

- Oui, finis-je par dire. Oui, je serais prête à te laisser une chance. Mais allons-y en douceur, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il prenne vraiment en compte mes paroles. A l'instant où j'avais prononcé le mot oui, son visage s'était éclairé et des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses yeux, et étonnamment, cela me fit chaud au cœur de voir à quel point il tenait… à sortir avec moi. Il insistait depuis tellement de temps… C'est qu'il tenait forcément à moi, non ?

Nous passâmes le reste du chemin à échanger des banalités, à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point la conversation ne me manquait pas avec lui. Nous avions toujours un sujet à aborder, aucun silence ne vient s'immiscer entre nous. James me fit rire en me racontant ses blagues et ses coups foireux avec Sirius et le nombre de fois où ils ont du courir dans tout le château pour échapper aux professeurs, à Rusard où encore aux Préfets.

- Je me souviens, une fois c'était moi qui vous ai courue après pendant une heure ! M'étais-je exclamée en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Le temps passait tellement vite quand on riait et quand on s'amusait ! J'étais bien avec James, à plaisanter, si bien que je fus surprise lorsque je vis le village apparaître devant nous. J'avais l'impression qu'on à quitté le château il y'a seulement deux minutes, alors que ça faisait aux moins vingt minutes, voire plus, puisqu'on avait traînés. Une fois au village, nous fîmes un peu près toutes les boutiques. James et moi sommes allés chez Honeyducks pour faire le plein de bonbons et de cochonneries, je me suis achetée une nouvelle plume, et James a prit quelques gadgets qui pourraient plaire à Sirius chez Zonko.

- J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas pris les mêmes que moi, grommela-t-il en sortant du magasin.

- Vous avez donc les mêmes goûts en tout ? M'étonnais-je.

- Quasiment, ouais, répondit-il en farfouillant dans son sac. Quoique, non. Il adore les sucettes pour vampires, j'ai horreur de ça.

J'éclatais de rire et m'arrêtai devant une petite boutique de prêt à portée. Un joli foulard en soie verte était placé sur un mannequin, mannequin qui me fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil. J'arrêtais James par le bras et lui dit :

- Attends, j'aimerais allez voir quelque chose dans cette boutique.

Nous y entrâmes et je sus tout de suite que c'était une boutique de riche, du genre que seuls les familles de Sang-Pur fréquenter. Vu le regard que me jeta la vendeuse, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas ravie d'avoir des adolescents habillés comme des Moldus dans sa boutique. Je lui aurai bien envoyé quelque chose de méchant et claquer la porte de sa boutique, mais le foulard m'attirait trop.

- Lily, nous sommes dans une sale boutique, ça je peux te le dire, murmura James en jetant un regard noir à la vendeuse. Y'a que les riches qui viennent ici.

- Oui, je vois ça, ricanais-je en montrant d'un signe de la main un jeune homme en train d'essayer une cape noire.

Ce jeune homme, c'était Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius. Si je n'appréciais pas trop l'ami de James, je détestais son frère cadet. Il était ignoble, tout simplement horrible avec les plus jeunes et les Moldus. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais entendu m'appeler « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Quand James le vit, il se raidit. Regulus nous remarqua et eut un rictus méprisant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Evans ? Ce n'est pas une boutique pour les Sangs-de-Bourbes, ici.

- Je te conseille de la fermer, Regulus, si tu ne veux pas que ça tourne mal, pauvre type, grogna James, la main fermement tenu sur sa baguette.

- Je vous pris de ne pas importuner Monsieur Black, intervint la vendeuse en s'approchant de nous, nous prenant de haut de son regard. C'est un très bon client, et je ne laisserais personne l'insulter dans ma boutique.

Regulus eut un sourire triomphant et je m'apprêtai à prendre le bras de James pour sortir de la boutique mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Nous sommes nous aussi des clients, nous sommes venus acheter quelque chose, mais vu l'accueil de l'hôtesse, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dans une autre boutique.

L'intérêt de la vendeuse s'était éveillé quand James a parlé d'argent. S'éloignant de Regulus, qui ne semblait pas trop apprécié que la jeune femme se fasse acheter, elle vint vers nous et dit :

- C'est une boutique haut de gamme ici, monsieur…

- Potter, répondit James entre ses dents.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et se fit soudainement plus mielleuse.

- Oh, alors je pense que l'argent ne posera pas de problèmes, quel article voudriez-vous voir ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui suit venu acheter, mais mon amie ici, dit-il en s'approchant de l'écharpe verte en vitrine. Combien ça coûte ?

- Quarante-trois gallions, répondit l'hôtesse en me jetant un regard dédaigneux.

Je faillis m'étrangler. Quarante-trois gallions pour une écharpe ! Je n'avais pas une telle somme sur moi, et jamais je n'aurais donnée quarante-trois gallions pour une écharpe, aussi jolie soit-elle. Je secouai la tête et me préparai à une humiliation la plus totale et murmura :

- Viens, James, je ne peux pas l'acheter, on s'en va.

J'entendis Regulus ricaner mais James lui jeta un regard si furieux qu'il se tut automatiquement. Puis il se tourna vers la vendeuse et dit :

- On va le prendre.

Décontenancée, je levais les yeux vers lui. Je n'avais pas l'argent pour la payer, qu'était-il en train de faire ? La vendeuse, un sourire aux lèvres, alla derrière pour prendre un paquet blanc, où le mot _« Le Roi et la Reine » _était inscrit. Sûrement le nom du magasin, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lire en entrant dans le magasin. Regulus s'était totalement désintéressé de nous et pendant que la vendeuse emballai le foulard, je m'approchais et murmurai discrètement à l'oreille de James :

- Mais tu fais quoi, là ? Je ne peux pas le payer, James !

- C'est moi qui paye, répondit-il simplement.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à refuser avec vigueur, la vendeuse tendit le paquet à James, qui sortit une bourse en cuir et lui donna quarante-trois gallions, et je vis que la bourse était encore bien remplie. Déglutissant difficilement, la vendeuse fit un sourire adorable à James – évidemment, elle venait de lui bouffer plus de quarante gallions ! – et ne me jeta pas un regard. James prit le paquet sans lui rendre son sourire et me le tendit avant de m'entraîner hors du magasin. Mais avant de sortir, nous entendîmes :

- Eh, Potter, passe le bonjour à mon frangin.

- Dans tes rêves, Regulus ! Répondit froidement James en sortant.

Une fois dehors, je me figeai immédiatement et l'obligeai à s'arrêter. Poussant un soupir, il vint vers moi et j'articulais :

- Que. Viens. Tu. De. Faire ?

- Je t'ai offert une jolie écharpe, dit-il avec un sourire timide. Tu devrais être contente, non ?

- James, une écharpe à quarante-trois gallions !

- Oh, de l'argent, j'en ai trop de toute façon, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Je ne rigole pas, James ! Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser une telle somme…

- Là, tu me vexe, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Hors de question que tu me rembourses quoi que ce soit, c'est un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Je viens de te dire que je veux y aller doucement, on n'est pas encore en couple ! Et toi tu m'offres déjà des écharpes à des prix exorbitants !

- Au moins, tu peux être sûre que tu seras gâtée. Allez, Lily, dit-il en s'approchant et en passant le bras autour de mes épaules. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te l'acheter, et puis j'ai bien aimée prouver à cette sale petite garce que sa foutu boutique n'est pas réservé qu'aux Sang-Pur… Tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est un merci.

Je secouai la tête. Ca ne servait à rien d'insister alors je murmurais :

- Merci, James.

- Mais de rien ! Répondit-il joyeusement. Bon, on va prendre un petit verre au Trois Balais ?

J'hochais la tête et ouvrit la boîte blanche que je jetai dans une poubelle avant d'enrouler le foulard autour de mon cou. Bien qu'étant en soie fine, il était incroyablement chaud. Je l'adorais déjà. Je suivis James jusqu'au Trois Balais, où il commanda deux Bierraubeure. Je payais les deux bouteilles en ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations, il à suffisamment dépenser pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous assîmes à une table et je savourai la boisson, qui me réchauffa avec ce froid de canard.

- Encore merci pour le foulard, dis-je en sirotant la Bierraubeure.

- De rien, il te va bien, répondit-il simplement en souriant. Le vert, c'est vraiment ta couleur.

- Le vert, c'est la couleur de toutes les rousses.

- Tu n'est pas vraiment rousse, ils sont plus auburn, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour prendre une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds et sa main se figea. C'était un geste d'une telle intimité ! Il laissa retomber sa main et but un peu de sa boisson, décontracté alors que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine.

- Tu rougis vite, Lily, rit-il.

- Oh, ferme-là, grommelais-je en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Tiens, regarde, Sirius est là-bas.

James se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami en train d'embrasser à pleine langue une petite blonde. Il rit à cette vision et se détourna.

- Ah, Sirius, toujours en chasse.

- Où sont Remus et Peter ? Interrogeais-je, car je me souvenais avoir vu Sirius partir avec eux.

- Sirius à du les lâcher en court de route pour aller séduire la jolie fille, sourit-il en secouant la tête.

Nous finîmes nos Bierraubeures puis nous sortîmes du Trois Balais, où Sirius leva le pouce quand James et moi nous passâmes à côté de leur table, la fille étant en train de lui embrasser le cou. James avait rit et moi j'avais levée les yeux au ciel. Maintenant que nous étions dehors, les élèves commençait à reprendre le chemin vers l'école, il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Mais avant qu'on ne retourne au château, je voulais voir un dernier endroit mais je n'osais jamais y aller seule et mes amies était aussi peureuses que moi, alors je demandai à James :

- James ? J'ai toujours voulu voir la Cabane Hurlante, mais je n'ose jamais y aller… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Je vis une étincelle briller dans ses yeux mais je ne la compris pas et il dit d'un ton malicieux.

- Mais bien sur, gente demoiselle, vous n'avez rien à craindre des vilains fantômes, je suis là pour vous protéger !

Il sortit sa baguette et mima un combat d'épées, ce qui me fit rire et il m'entraîna entre les sous-bois pour nous approcher de la Cabane. Quand enfin nous arrivâmes à la clôture, j'avais déjà très envie de faire demi-tour. James voulait carrément entrer dedans !

- Non, hors de question ! M'écriais-je en restant fermement sur place.

- Froussarde, répondit-il en riant, mais il n'insista pas.

- C'est la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, parait-il… Tu entends les cris, la nuit ? Ca n'arrive pas toujours.

- Oh oui, pour les entendre, ça je les entends, si tu savais, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, interloquée par sa réaction.

Il m'observa pendant quelques instants puis secoua la tête :

- Quand nous sortirons officiellement ensemble et si ça deviens sérieux… Bien, là, je t'en parlerais. C'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on balance à tout vas, tu vois. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas des fantômes.

Sous le choc, je le dévisageais. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passait dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Le fait qu'il puisse être mêlé aux horribles hurlements me glaça le sang, mais je décidai de chasser cette pensée insensée. Pas question de gâcher mon premier rencard par des pensées négatives et macabres. Attendez une seconde. J'ai dit « rancard »… ?

Oh, et puis merde. Il attendait depuis des années. Il m'avait offert un foulard à quarante-trois gallions ! Il me plaisait. Terriblement. Pourquoi attendre ? Je m'approchais doucement de lui et mis ma main sur son bras.

- James ?

- Oui ? Dit-il en regardant ma main avec surprise.

- J'ai changée d'avis.

- A quel sujet ?

Pour seule réponse, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser. D'abord surpris, il répondit ensuite à mon baiser avec douceur, tendresse, sensualité. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon mais c'était étonnamment facile. Et très agréable. Mon corps était envahi de frissons et lorsque nos langues se joignirent, je gémis de contentement et James passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Quand nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, nous avions le souffle court et je murmurai :

- Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre.

Il me sourit et me souleva soudain dans ses bras, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs, riant aux éclats. C'était à ce moment précis que notre histoire d'amour commença.


End file.
